User Accounts - Geometry Dash
User Accounts are a feature that allow Geometry Dash progress data to be backed up onto an external cloud-based server. The process links the game profile to a personal account under a unique username, providing a more efficient means of accessing saved data on other devices while also reducing the possibility of losing it. That username is then marked as gold (with a lock sign) when viewed by other users, and subsequently cannot be re-used. This makes other users able to tap another user's name and see their published levels. Creating an Account The account configuration section can be found through the "Options" menu (opened by the gear icon on the main menu). In order to create an account, a username and password must be chosen. As part of authorizing it, an email address is also required. By submitting the above information, a confirmation link will be sent to the email address, which must be activated to successfully enable the account. This will make it usable, and the user will be able to sign in with their username and password and back up their data. However, there are three features to this data collection system: - "Save" which allows you to actually save your progress even when you only have a little. There is no automatic save, so make sure to save your profile once in a while! - "Load" which allows you to, when logged into your account from either the main device or another, recover all content stored on your account. - Lastly there is the "Help" option. This will allow you to send an e-mail to RobTop with a complaint about the back-up system, or just simply log out of your account. Please note that when you log out of your account, you should save your progress. Failure to save your progress can result in an automatic wipe of the account. When logging into your account, please note before you start playing the map packs or the maps RobTop has made, you should always press the "Load" button. This will make it so you have all your progress back. Along with the "Load" button, be very careful and take your time getting used to the buttons because if you accidentally press the "Save" button, it will save the most recent progress. The good advantage is RobTop has built in a confirmation button after pressing "Save." When pressing yes, your data will be overridden. Please use caution however because if you worked hard to get to where you are and press "Save" and "yes" by accident, your progress will be overridden forever. As always, have fun playing Geometry Dash! Trivia * There was a bug when syncing 1 account with 2 devices, you could get free 30 coins anytime you synced. However, it was fixed in Update 1.91. * There is a bug where if your Geometry Dash data was loaded on Geometry Dash lite, you would get the things you have in the full version in the lite version. Category:Information Category:Geometry Dash